Fire to My Soul
by Lady Shadowdawn
Summary: After escaping from Cremetoria, Riddick and Kyra are on the run. Both want to find the Mercs that slaved Kyra out. While running and searching they discover emotions they both thought were long dead. AUish, NonNecro, RiddickKyra pairing later. R&R plz
1. Coffin Builder

_**Author note**: Unfortunately, I do not own Riddick or any other character associated with PB&COR. If I did, Riddick would be sharing my bed every night. Nor do I own any of the song lyrics that will appear in this story._

_I've decided to play with Jack/Kyra's age slightly to suit my own purposes. I have also decided to exclude the Necromongers simply because I didn't really like them. _

* * *

**Chapter 1: Coffin Builder**

_My life fell out of my hands and into  
__  
__This hole where everything's cold_

Kyra watched as he was lowered down into the depths of hell to become one with the other demons. Smoothly she jumped the rail, twisting her body into a perfect landing two levels below. _Three years,_ she thought. _Three fucking years._ She strode to a nearby enclave and waited. Emotions raced through her mind as she unsheathed the shiv from the small of her back.

"How do I get eyes like those?" Her breathe played warmly on his ear as the cold steel of the shiv danced on his throat.

"You gotta kill a few people." He grinned as he quickly reversed their positions so that he could face her. The animal in him knew that it was her but even his own eyes betrayed him. "Jack."

"Jack's dead. She was weak. Riddick." Kyra spat out his name as though it was poison. She sat perfectly on his strong arm, and waited for the opportunity to strike. She moved the small blade around with her tongue. There was just enough time after breaking the light to give him a reminder. "She couldn't cut it."

Touching the small cut on his cheek Riddick smiled to himself. _Good kid, ya learned something, _he thought, _To bad I didn't teach ya. _Her scent told him that she was still close. He turned his large frame and left the small cell to see Kyra waiting for him.

In the last five years, she had grown and learned. And one thing that Riddick noticed, she had become a woman. Her green eyes swept over him as she spoke, "The name's Kyra now." She smiled before continuing, "And I'm a new kind of animal."

Before he could speak she was gone over the rail. _An animal? You move like one kid, lets see if you think like one._ Riddick turned and walked to the slop line

* * *

_I lose the feeling of guilt. There's_

_nothing inside, my innocence died._

_And now the emptiness grows, it's _

_bringing me down and taking my crown_

_I've seen where everything's dark._

_It's here in my soul, I'm losing control._

"I'll kill you with my teacup." He warned, placing the dull tin cup on the ledge next to him. A smile spread on Kyra's face as he talked. _Always the Big Evil, huh Riddick. _She thought as she watched him kill the guard and scare off the others.

"Death by teacup," Kyra pried the bloodied cup from the fallen guard's chest. She turned it slowly, admiring his work. "Damn, why didn't I think of that?"

"I didn't come here to play who's the better killer." He could smell the bloodlust, the admiration, the slight arousal. He turned to collect his thoughts.

"But it's my favorite game," Her voice was low, slightly raspy but still very feminine. Still very sexy. She walked towards him cup still in hand. "Haven't you heard?"

"I heard you came looking for me."

"Is that all? Well you missed the _good_ part." Her voice was thick with sarcasm. But there was something else under that and she knew he could hear it. Anguish. Pain. Betrayal. Abandonment. "Hooked up with some mercs out on Lupus 5, told me they'd take me on, teach me the trade, gimme a good cut. They slaved me out, Riddick! Do you know what that can do to you when you're that age?"

"I told you to stay in New Mecca!" Finally, he turned toward her. His mercury eyes looked into hers. He could see the pain, see the scars she held inside. Part of him couldn't blame her for joining the mercs. "Why did you not listen?" He whispered putting as much sympathy as he could into his voice. "I had mercs on my neck, I'll always have mercs on my neck." Suddenly, he pulled her into an embrace and spoke into her hair. "I spent 5 years on a frozen heap just to keep them away from you. And you go and sign up with the same fake badges that wanted to cut you up and use you for bait."

She had spent three years in this festering cesspool, fighting to survive and now with Riddick's arms wrapped around her, she felt like this was the safest place in the universe. "I spent 5 years waiting for you to come back to me," Kyra let her body relax into his arms. "I killed Chillingsworth for you, Riddick. I became a killer." Her slender arms held him tight for a moment longer before she moved away. "But because you left, I also became a victim." Her green eyes searched his one last time before she turned from him.

For the first time in a very long time Riddick didn't have the answer. He knew that leaving her would hurt her but he had convinced himself that she was better off without him. "You signed up with mercs." His voice was barely a whisper.

"There was nobody else around."

"Kyra, wait." She was almost gone before he could finish his own thoughts. "I…"

"It's almost feeding time." Riddick turned to hear the other convicts yelling. When he turned back she was gone, the bloodied teacup sat on it's ledge like it was on a pedestal. _I'm around now kid. And I ain't leaving ya this time._


	2. Beauty through the eyes of a Predator

_**Author's note:** Riddick still does not share my bed therefore I do not own him. I know it's sad isn't it? I also do not own the songs that will appear._

_I'm very good at taking constructive criticism and compliments so please review. I'd also like to thank those of you who have already reviewed. It always makes a writer feel great knowing that their stories are well liked. _

* * *

**Chapter 2: Beauty through the Eyes of a Predator**

_A guy like you should wear a warning_

_It's dangerous_

_I'm falling_

_You're dangerous_

_I'm loving it_

"Feeding time!" The speakers echoed through the rock hell. Within seconds the prisoners were on the run. "Here they come!" The guards struggled to hold the hellhounds back for just a second longer before letting them begin their hunt.

Riddick laughed at the sight of murders, rapist, and the general scum of a triple-max running scared. As always his movements were confident as he strode through the fleeing crowd. He quickly assessed the area before finding a cell that he would occupy during the guards playtime. Just as he moved under the waterfall he caught sight of Kyra pushing her way toward the danger. _Interesting, kid, real interesting. _

_Move!_ Kyra mentally screamed at the crowd. These were her favorite playtimes, a time to test her animal, to give it some release. She pushed the scared convicts out of the way, stopping when she spotted one of the hellhounds. Her emerald eyes stared right into the animal's mercury pools. There was no smell of fear around her, even as its' gray skin shook with anger. Her feline grace allowed her to maneuver around the hound's powerful body and over the rail.

Her hands burned as the rope slid through her palms. Using the momentum from the jump, she quickly made it over the lower levels rail. She stopped for a moment and let the adrenaline course through her veins before she tried to calm her beast. With all her senses open Kyra quickly picked up his scent and followed it to the end. A waterfall formed where one of the pipes had burst, _Trying to mask your scent Big Evil? _Kyra thought. The cool water felt great as she stepped through the downpour into the cell.

A slight smile played across her lips as she watched Riddick. Both animals stirred from their "conversation" as her scent filled the cell. Both pairs of eyes settled on her as she walked towards the hound. The beast rose from its position at Riddick's feet and moved toward her, meeting her halfway. Her slender hand smoothed the hard flesh between his ears back, running her hand down the back of its neck and coming back around to rest under the chin. The big dog whimpered with pleasure at the show of affection and nuzzled its' head into her thigh. Kyra caught the questioning look in Riddick's eyes.

"He's got beautiful eyes," She wasn't sure if he would catch the full meaning of her statement, "Always was a sucker for the dangerous type too."

* * *

_We have to escape and I will go anywhere_

_If you just lead the way_

_Escape to a place where we'll be together_

_Together everyday_

_We have to escape_

"When it happens it'll happen fast." Riddick's voice was calm, calculating. Plans had already begun to swirl around his head. "Stay on my leg when I cut fence or stay here for the rest of your unnatural life."

"Nobody outs this place," Guv spoke as calmly has the stranger had, no use getting his hopes up. "Nobody."

He was gone before any questions could be asked. In its long history, no one escaped hell; they only went to another level of it.

"He ain't 'nobody'," Her velvety voice floated down. The rock cooled her back as she slipped into a memory of him.

_It would only be seconds before her death. The bone structure splintered with every hit from the creature intent on making her its dinner. "Riddick!" Her jade eyes held so much fear and something else. Something his aged gaze hadn't seen in years, trust. Without thinking about it he dropped the cells and rushed the creature. The struggle lasted almost moments but for her it was a lifetime. She had no doubts in her mind that he would walk away victorious, how could you be a hero and lose? The final snap of the creature's neck told her that it was over. His blood lust poured from his eyes until his gaze rested on her, "Did not know who he was fucking with." Her savior whispered before turning to back to the cells, he missed the slight smile that played on her lips. _

The sound of gunfire ricocheted through the prison. The few that had been told gathered near Riddick. He watched intently upon the blood fest that was occurring no more than thirty feet above his shaved head. He watched and waited. His waiting paid off as Toombs slid down the rope that only a day before Riddick himself had been lowered into the pit with. He pulled himself back as far as his large frame would allow before judging the distance from the edge and the merc. He signaled to Kyra to move into place with the others before his animal let out a growl. Using his considerable weight as momentum he leapt toward the rope and held onto Toombs. "Shoulda taken the money Toombs," He growled out before climbing up the other man, making sure to step on his head just to add the extra insult.

The control room was completely destroyed. Blood and bodies lay everywhere. Riddick quickly counted the dead, with Toombs below him all the Mercs were accounted for. _Six guards missing. _He hit the switch for the gates before moving to the freight sled platform.

If it was anyone else, she could have killed him right there the way she was able to move completely silent. "We'll have to go topside," he informed her before she could ask. The growl that escaped her throat caught his attention.

"Well it's been fun Toombs," the chain rattled as Kyra wrapped it around the cage door and locked it. Quickly she strode to Fives' cage and threw the door open, crouching in front of the hyena like animal. Her sea green eyes locked with his, while she whispered soothing nothings. "I'm not leaving him here, Riddick." Even after five years, she could catch his scent the moment he got within range.

"Don't think the 'victs are gonna like that," His goggles hid the hint of happiness in his eyes. Since their bonding in the cell, Riddick had planned to free him anyway. "Guess I'll always bring home strays."

Using her knees to push herself up, Kyra sauntered past putting just enough extra sway into her hips, "You never brought home strays with me around." If she wasn't mistaken she could smell the hint of arousal.

"It's moving in the right direction." The Guv's eyes darted back and forth over the terrain, calculating the odds in his head. Eighteen years of his life was gone because of this hell hole, and he wasn't about to spend another eighteen on this planet. "We could make it. Stay behind the night, ahead of the sun."

After surveying the terrain one last time, Riddick turned and leaned against the controls. Confidence radiated off his body, "There's going to be one speed. Mine. If you can't keep up don't step up, you'll just die."

Kyra watched as he moved through the muttering crowd. She couldn't help but think of T2, there they had fought so desperately to stay out of the night. "Light on my back, not in my eyes." She whispered as they began their flight.

The three animals led the convicts through the treacherous terrain of Crematoria. Watching Kyra and Riddick move was like watching a panther and tigress. Her feline grace and speed matched his every move. As they ran and fought, they almost seemed to meld together. They approached the last leg of their endeavor.

"I hate rock walls." Kyra growled out as she began to climb with Fives flanking her right side. _You have to push, Kyra! Don't let him see any weakness._

Riddick could feel the clock tick away as he neared the top. He glanced over his broad shoulder to see Kyra not far behind but far enough. He couldn't help but admire her strength. He could smell the fatigue on her, it radiated from every muscle in her body but still she pushed. _One speed, Jack. No, Kyra now. We'll deal with the names later. _He thought as he pulled himself over the ledge. Riddick surveyed the situation once more; sweat glistened off him as the temperature differential moved dangerously close.

"Kyra"

"Kyra!" His voice had an urgency that she couldn't ignore.

"What!" She yelled back through grit teeth.

"Get that ass MOVING!" His drill sergeant voice took over as he lowered his goggles back over his eyes.

Kyra couldn't help but stop to look over her shoulder. _FUCK! MOVE IT KYRA! _She screamed at herself. Pushing her arms to move faster, she glanced around and noticed Fives looking down at her. Suddenly, she realized that he had only kept his pace so she wouldn't be far behind. Using the last of her arm strength, Kyra pushed herself up to the hound and locked her arms around his neck. Sweat rolled off her body as the sun began to beat down on them. Her pale eyes were too sensitive to keep track of how far from the top they were. Even without climbing the rest herself, her body screamed at her.

Finally, a large arm reached down and pulled her over the top. He hugged her to his body as they hide behind the lava structure as the temperature differential's heat blasted past him. Even through the dirt and grime and sweat and oil that coated her thick locks, Riddick could become lost in her scent. _Whoa, where the hell did that come from._ He thought.

"Let's MOVE," He yelled, releasing her from the embrace.

Kyra rolled her eyes, as she pushed herself once again to begin running. Quickly but gently she ran her palm over Fives head, silently thanking him for her life.

"There it is." Guv's gruff British accent was laced with joy. The sight of the hanger was almost enough to make him run straight for it.

"Listen," Riddick advised grabbing Guv's leg before he walked right into his death. Even to the most human of ears, they could all hear the guards opening the hanger door. "Five guards."

"Two convicts and three animals." Her voice was painfully raspy from the inhalation of ash.

"Two convicts, three animals," Riddick repeated back, nodding his head. "I think I like those odds."

Exhaustion ran from the bloodlust that rose in Kyra and Riddick's bodies. Sniper and Guv took positions so that they could cover with gun fire while the animals cleared the path. To them it was a game to be played, who could kill with more finesse. Before the sun swallowed the hanger, one convict and five guards were dead.

* * *

_Sun turning 'round with graceful motion_

_We're setting off with soft explosion_

_Bound for a star with fiery oceans_

_It's so very lonely, you're a hundred light years from home _

_Freezing red deserts turn to dark_

_Energy here in every part_

"Where are we going?" As graceful as Kyra could be, exhaustion forced her to plop into the co-pilot chair. She stared blankly for a moment at the stars; a smile grew on her lips.

"Something interesting out there?" The low rumble of his voice drew her mind back into the skiff.

"Just never thought I'd see them again," Her smile faded when a yawn escaped her lips. _Never thought I'd see you again._ She thought. "So?"

"So what, kid?" His voice stayed a low rumble.

"Where are we going?" Kyra rolled her eyes exasperated with his continued mention of kid when he spoke to her.

He looked out over the stars before turning toward her. "I was thinkin' we could go home." He watched her eyes go wide, and the faint scent of abandonment began to build around her before adding his final thought. "For just a few days, that is."

"We don't have a home, Riddick." The fear of being left behind again began to knot in her stomach.

"We have Imam, Kii…Kyra." He could smell her fear begin to subside.

"Ok, let's go home," Her voice was barely above a whisper, as her eyelids drooped. She exhaled the words as she fell asleep, "Let's go home to Imam."


	3. The Light That Guides Us Home

_**Author's note:** Riddick still does not share my bed therefore I do not own him. I know it's sad isn't it? I also do not own the songs that will appear._

_Girlofcherrys asked what the songs were so here is a list in order of appearance:_

_Ch.1 – Coffin Builder by Demon Hunter_

_Ch.2 – Toxic by Britney Spears (I really don't like her but the lyrics matched), Escape by Hoobastank, 2000 Light Years From Home by The Rolling Stones._

_Twitch in my eye, yes Fives is alive, that's all I'm going to give away right now. You'll have to read this chapter to find out. _

_Again thank you to all that have read and reviewed! It is very much appreciated. _

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Light That Guides Us Home**

_I can't believe so much has changed  
__My old neighborhood  
__It's not the same_

_It's like  
__It's like I never lived there_

Tiny sand storms swirled as the skiff touched down. The private dock allowed them entry to the city with few questions. Riddick was grateful that he had decided to have the foresight in renting this dock. The edge of New Mecca could be seen, its light pillars basking everything in an amber glow.

Riddick sighed and shook his head. It had been five years since he left this planet. He swiveled in the pilot's chair and looked towards Kyra. _Five years since I left her, _he thought. In one fluid movement he was up and by her side.

"You remember the way home?" The rumble in his voice was soft.

"Did you think I would forget?" She didn't bother turning to face him. Her long legs brought her to the door of the skiff. "I'm not you," she whispered before calling to Fives and punching in the door's code.

His goggles hid the slight hurt that flashed in his eyes. "Jack," he whispered to himself.

"Kyra," Riddick turned facing the Guv. "You mean Kyra."

"Yea, that's exactly what I mean," the grit in his voice made it perfectly clear that he was annoyed.

"I know you have a history," his light accent helped to hide the nervousness. He ran a hand through is hair before continuing. "She's been with me for three years in that sweltering hell, she's got an animal in her and any idiot can tell. But she's also still got something not many of us convicts have."

Riddick stared at the man taking in what he said before asking, "And what's that?"

"The ability to trust and hope," The Guv looked over Riddick while he chuckled at the notion of Kyra being able to trust. "You may not think so but she does."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kyra sat on the sand swept floor of the dock, the cool stone of the building against her back. Fives had decided to pace around the ship, fully enjoying stretching his legs after the weeks' travel from Crematoria. The tiny tornadoes of sand that each strong wind produced intrigued him immensely, and at the moment of Riddick's appearance he found himself pouncing from one sand spiral to the next. A broad smile crossed Kyra's face as Riddick raised his eyebrow.

"He's never been outside before," Her voice was amused, almost happy but he could still detect a hint of exhaustion.

"You think daddy will let you keep him?" He held out his hand to help her up and was surprised when she took it.

She shrugged, turning away from him and walking towards where Fives had found something interesting. Riddick watched as she moved and wiped the sand from that _perfectly_ _round…whoa, _he thought, _where the hell did that come from?_

Riddick shook the thoughts from his mind and strolled across the dock to Kyra and Fives. Her slender hand caressed the armor like skin between the animals' ears. The mercurial gaze of the beast was clouded with pleasure as it nuzzled its head into her chest. Riddick battled with the muscles near his lips as the corners threatened to turn upward. He watched the scene intently for a few moments before realizing that Kyra was talking.

"…grab some food and leave him in the ship. I'll check on him everyday, I just don't know how he'll act around people. He still hasn't taken to Guv." Riddick nodded his approval of her plan and crouched down absent mindedly stroking the animals back.

"What do you want to do about him?" Kyra cocked her head toward the ship, implying the third convict in their troop.

"He ain't family" Kyra nodded in agreement, a slight smile tugging at her full lips at his choice of words. "And Fives ain't gonna like sharing a room with him."

"So I'll be needing to find a room," The Guv took a long breath of free air, "then I'll be hitching a ride on a transport and head towards Thalion 2."

Fives turned his head toward the convict, letting out a snort before getting up and occupying himself with pouncing on sand swirls again. Kyra eyed the man before getting up. He had helped her learn the ropes of slam until she managed to climb the ladder of convict hierarchy. She had trusted him as much as her animal would let her, but Riddick was right he wasn't family. One day he might be but right now not a chance. If it came down to him and family, well he was expendable. She wondered how just being back in Riddick's presence for only a week got her thinking about family. _One fucked up dysfunctional family girlie, _she thought another smile threatening to appear, _and I wouldn't have it any other way. _

"I hope you find her," She swept her curly locks up into a ponytail as she spoke to him. "Three years together and I hope I don't have to see you again."

"Aye girl! Was I that bad?" The full smile that exploded across his face made him look years younger. "I know it's not convict like but…" His voice trailed off as he embraced her. "My daughter should be about your age, I hope she's half as beautiful and smart as you." The whispered words barely made it to Riddick's ears.

Pulling away only slightly, Kyra smiled. Imam was the only man she would call father, but the Guv was almost a step dad. Maybe he wasn't expendable, _Definitely dysfunctional Kyra. _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

They waited till New Mecca was engulfed in darkness. The light harvesting pillars never allowed the planet to be completely dark but the two improvised. Riddick allowed Kyra to guide him through the streets. He hadn't forgotten the way but she seemed to remember certain alley ways that he would have passed over. The normal walk from the docks to Imam's house was only twenty minutes, keeping to the back ways and shadows had added an extra fifteen minutes. Finally, they arrived in the alley across from the house. All the lights were off, which made Kyra slightly nervous. Dreadful thoughts of Imam moving away or mercs coming for information flooded into her. Riddick caught the slight change in her smell. He hesitated a moment before brushing her hand causing her to look back. She gazed at the silver pools and sighed, frustrated that he could smell her emotions.

"He's there." Is all the gruff voice said before taking her hand and leading her across the street.

* * *

_Times have changed and times are strange  
__Here I come, but I ain't the same  
__Mama, I'm coming home_

Imam had ushered them in quickly and lead them to his study. Hurriedly he closed the shutters, double checking that no one was watching the house. Finally when he was convinced that all was in place he turned to them.

"Jack," he whispered as tears came to his eyes. For the second time in one day, she was embraced. But unlike the last time Kyra felt like she was home. That this small show of affection held nothing but pure love. A father's love.

Kyra stood almost frozen. Imam's strong supporting arms held her tight. Smelling the salt from his tears, she reached down inside her for the humanity she knew was there. This man had been her father for two years before she had left him with no explanation. Her well muscled arms crept up to return the embrace. At that moment Kyra realized that he had mourned her like a daughter. These past four years he had never forgotten her and continued to love her. A single tear slid down her dirty cheek, leaving a trail of fresh skin. "Baba…" It was little more than a whisper but it echoed through both their hearts.

Riddick stood back and watched as Kyra hesitantly allowed her arms to circle the man's body. He could smell the tears that silently poured from Imam's eyes. The question that he had wanted to ask the Holy Man was now answered. Imam hadn't let Jack leave and it had broken his heart when she did. A wave of guilt washed over him as he watched the scene unfold. It was his fault that she had left, his fault that all their hearts were cracked. His only salvation was that he had brought her back. _But for how long? _Riddick's thoughts interjected, _Mercs will be on your asses sooner than later. _The goggle clad convict stopped himself before his chest emitted a low growl.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kyra was more than surprised when Imam had shown them to her old room. After four years, he had kept it the same. Hesitantly she ran her fingers over the old wood desk. Every paper or knick knack had remained in the exact place she had left it. The room gave her an eerie feeling; it was too much like a shrine to her. She strode to the balcony that overlooked the inner garden as Imam and Riddick exchanged hushed words. If she wanted she could hear what they were saying about her but she chose to tune it out as she took in the sight of her old "stomping" ground. Silently, Kyra hopped onto the stone railing and scaled the vines to the roof. This place had been her sanctum from the moment she had arrived on Helion Prime six years ago. From here she could see most of New Mecca stretched out in front of her.

"You used to try to watch for me from here," His voice was flat from lack of sleep.

"Mmhmm," the night breeze swept a few stray curls from her back, "I convinced myself that I was stealthy enough for you to not notice."

"Had to notice everything 'specially coming back from a job."

"I know," Taking one last look at the sleeping city, Kyra turned and walked to the edge that led to her room. She paused at Riddick's side; she wanted so many things at that moment. She wanted to scream at him, to embrace him, to kiss him, but more than anything she wanted with Riddick she really wanted a shower. "I'm gonna shower, I'll take first watch if you want after that?"

"Don't worry about it."

She waited another minute to see if he would elaborate. When he didn't, she sighed and prepared to climb down into the room.

"Race you."

Kyra grinned before she turned to face him. "Come again?" Her lifted eyebrow was all he needed to know she was ready to have a little fun. Without him noticing, she placed herself on the edge of the roof. She'd be damned if she was going to let him win on her territory, well she'd be damned if she didn't put up a decent fight. "Rules."

"Simple. First to the bathroom door gets the shower." A quick growl escaped his lips as she nodded. "Ready?"

Riddick could see that the cat was already semi loose. He watched her as she smiled and pushed off of the edge into a perfect backflip. "Go!" She shouted on the way down. Without needing to look Riddick jumped from the opposite edge of the roof, his strong arms caught the ledge of the window. He could hear Kyra climbing down the storm pipe. Imam never locked the windows believing the alarm system was protection enough. Climbing through the window, Riddick turned the shower on and opened the door, just as Kyra approached.

"Looks like I get it first, _kid._" The glare he received was almost enough to make him give her the shower. Almost. Kyra shrugged as she stretched her arms above her head, exposing her toned stomach. Mercury moons wandered down to the exposed skin.

"I've waited atleast three years for a long, hot shower." The words rolled from her lips and Riddick found himself completely lost. "What's a few more minutes?" With that she turned and walked toward the desk and her old computer.

Riddick shook his head, his would definetly be a cold shower now. But he still couldn't resist fucking with her head. "Well Princess, you can take your long shower." He said as he began to shut the door, "But who says it'll be hot?"

Kyra growled out his name as the door clicked shut.


End file.
